


The Commander

by SpiritLock



Series: Cullen Rutherford & Krista Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Brawling, Consensual Sex, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Rematch, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Stick Fighting, hostility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritLock/pseuds/SpiritLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander and Herald don't like each other, and a training session ends up in a brawl. Cassandra orders them to deal with their aggression, and get on with their jobs. </p><p>They agree to sort out hostilities with a stick fight outside of Haven, during which they experience a different sort of reaction to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> A re-imagining of the situation between Cullen and Krista, when she is still the Herald. This idea came after the The Memento was already in progress. I wanted do a fight sequence, when they didn't like each other, and the idea just grew from there.

“No, I won’t call him by his name, that makes him sound too nice. And with me he’s anything but. He’s just the Commander.” Krista took another gulp from her tankard and put it back down. She was sitting with her legs up against the arms of the chair, feet together, fiddling with the laces on her boot with her other hand. 

“Yes Boss, you do seem to have a knack for pissing him off. He groans at the mention of your name.” Bull looked at Krista, he was grinning now, arms spread out on the table.

“Urgh, I know. I think if he could detach the mark from my hand, he’d do it, just to get shot of me.” Krista had no doubt that the Commander really didn’t like her. She wasn’t too fond of him either. For some reason they had an aversion to each other, and she couldn’t remember when it had even started.

“So then, you are off to sort out the hostilities tomorrow?” Bull’s tone was teasing.

Krista exhaled frustratedly. “Don’t remind me, it’s a waste of time. But Cassandra was furious and wouldn’t back down. Maybe I shouldn’t have clocked him, but he just gets under my skin.” Her tongue was absentmindedly playing with the split lip she’d got in the fight.

She remembered how angry Cassandra had been, when she saw the brawl their training session had turned into, with Inquisition troops looking on. “She said the Herald and Commander should not be seen publicly brawling, and should set a better example, considering our positions. We needed to deal with the evident aggression that exists between us, and concentrate on doing our jobs.” 

Dorian sniggered “It was quite amusing though. I honestly didn’t know if you were going to kiss him or punch him, the way you looked at him. Perhaps it was the repressed desire I sensed.” She saw him exchange glances with Bull.

Krista groaned “Don’t be ridiculous! I do not, repeat do not, have a repressed desire to kiss him.” she emphasised the words to make her point, a tad loudly, and a few heads turned. She grabbed her tankard, burying her face in it, and took another swig. 

“Of course, darling. And I’m sure repeating it must make it true.” Dorian smirked and looked again at Bull, who was now smiling into his drink.

“Oh for fuck’s sake” she cursed. At this point Krista decided enough was enough, and drank the rest of her ale. “I’m leaving. I need to get some rest before facing General Uptight tomorrow” she announced and got up to go.

“I suspect he’s not quite as uptight as he makes out to be. Let us know if that’s the case, would you?” came Dorian’s parting shot.

Krista clenched her fists, and groaned. It was definitely time to go. She looked at Bull and Dorian. “Why don’t you both...” but before she could finish, she heard “Herald”. She knew it was the Commander, only he spat out her title like the word was a bad taste in his mouth.

Cullen looked at the Herald standing there. His jaw clenched reflexively, and he could feel the bruise where she’d punched him earlier. She turned to look at him and he could see the irritation on her face, a look she always seemed to have for him. But then again, he felt pretty much the same about her. He walked towards her, stopping a safe distance.

“Yes, Commander. Was there something you required?” her voice formal as always. But the same mocking tone when she said ‘Commander’.

“If we could hold our...meeting... early on, that would be helpful. I have other arrangements later on.” Cullen’s tone was equally proper.

“Fine. I’ll meet you at the stables” she replied dismissively, and walked past him out of the tavern.

Cullen exhaled, scowling now. When he looked up he saw Dorian and Bull smiling at him. 

“Cullen, come have a drink, you look like you need one.” Bull was waving him over.

“I have reports to...” he began, but was quickly interrupted.

“Commander, looking at you, I think you need to calm down. Just one drink.” Dorian said reassuringly.

Cullen paused. Maker’s breath, after talking to her, he did feel he needed one.

“Alright, but just one” he replied, now relaxing slightly. He sat down, and Bull went to fetch him an ale. When he picked up the mug, he downed the whole lot in one go. Cullen saw Dorian and Bull watching him.

“Dear Maker, she really does get to you, doesn’t she?” Dorian exclaimed, leaning forward slightly.

Cullen groaned. “She’s...she’s...fucking impossible!” he slammed the empty tankard onto the table. He didn’t normally curse, but that woman really annoyed him.

“Cullen, another ale?” Bull asked calmly. He nodded when Cullen looked up.

“Why not?” Cullen replied, feeling the first mug warming inside him, and some of the tension seeping away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krista dismounted and took off her coat. Apart from a terse ‘Good Morning’, they’d not spoken on the way here. She rode ahead slightly, and he followed behind. She removed the wooden sticks from her saddle bag, and started to clear the area of twigs and stones with her foot. She could see him taking off his coat and armour, evidently to match her light dress. He obviously didn’t want the extra weight, whilst she was just clad in shirt and pants. Sensible, she thought. 

She outmatched him on speed and agility, but knew he was stronger, and had surprisingly quick reflexes for a warrior. There was no doubt this may be brutal, with possibly neither of them backing down. But she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Now ready, he came and stood facing her a little way away. She had to admit, he did have an amazing physique, complete arse though he was. Krista threw him one of the sticks, and he caught it one handed. 

“So Commander, ready to begin?” she asked taunting him, twirling her stick in one hand, and motioning him to her with the other.

“Ground rules first. A straight fight, no enhancements. Agreed?” he replied watching her, his face breaking into a frown.

“Agreed.” And with that she launched herself at him, stick held up. He was expecting her to hit high, she could see. But at the last minute, she dropped down and using her momentum, rolled, throwing away the stick and barrelled into his legs. As he fell forwards, his boots scraped her back as she continued through. And he was down. Krista flipped over to where her stick was and picked it up.

As Krista turned around, she felt a whack into her middle. He’d caught her off guard and she flew backwards, landing on the ground, the force then propelling her further. She could feel her back being scoured. As she came to a stop, she leapt to her feet and moved back to where he was. “Nice one, Commander, never thought you could be sneaky” she teased.

“I said no enhancements, there was no mention of tactics as I recall” he answered, now taunting her back. He realised she would give no quarter, so neither would he. He waited to see what her next move would be. She could be impetuous if pushed, and hence unpredictable. He watched her train with Cassandra, and thought he’d identified the moves she tended to use. But she’d knocked that assumption on the head already.

Cullen watched her as she lunged forward again. He held his stick ready, but waited to see which way she was going first. Then she was flipping upward and he guessed she was planning to land behind him and then turn. He rotated his upper body moving the stick around ready to catch her as she came down. What he missed, was her turning in mid air to land face forward, and then dip. His stick caught her right across the face. She staggered backwards again, and fell. 

He turned around, and watched as blood started pouring from her mouth “Maker’s breath! I didn’t mean to...” he began, but she interrupted.

“It’s fine, can we just get on with this. I’ve had much worse” she said sitting up, her hands on her thighs. She spat out some of the blood.

Cullen watched as she then got up. She still looked a little stunned, and shook her head.

She patted her shirt. “Oh fuck’s sake” she said annoyed. He saw her reach under the front of her shirt and pull out her breastband. “It got loosened in the last fall” she said bluntly and tossed it to one side. “Ready?” she asked.

He had to admire her resolve, if nothing else, but then had a thought. “Tactics, Herald?” he enquired.

“Oh for the love of...” she paused.”Do you really imagine I would want to leave my breasts undefended like this? Shit... that came out wrong. What I meant to say...oh never mind. Let’s just get on with it.”

When she said breasts, he couldn’t stop his eyes snapping to look at her. He could just see the outline of them through her shirt. He looked up, saw she’d caught him staring at her chest, and was watching him, eyebrows raised, and hand on her hip. Maker, what was wrong with him. He composed himself. “Alright, shall we?” indicating he was ready.

This time he moved, guessing she might still be still a little unbalanced. He wanted to end this now, before she got hurt any more, and if he was honest, before he got distracted again. As he went to strike, he could see she wasn’t moving and hesitated. Before he realised what was happening, she’d dropped and hit his calves. Cullen tumbled and fell onto his front. He then felt her land on the small of his back and was sitting astride him, her hands on his shoulders, pinning him down.

“Concede defeat Commander, I can see you don’t want to carry on” she panted into his ear. Cullen knew she was leaning over him, because he could feel her breasts against his back, and also the erection that was now starting to build in his pants. But Maker take him, he wasn’t ready to give her the last move. He knew he was stronger and used his elbows to push himself up, and shake her off.

Krista felt herself falling off him, as he forced himself up. She rolled onto her back and was about to roll away, when he plonked himself over her hips. Oh no you don’t, she thought. She lifted both legs, crooked them and slammed her knees into his back. He slumped forward onto her torso winding her. She managed to turn her head, so his head didn’t catch hers. But his face ended up against her neck, his stubble scratching her face as he fell. And in that moment with his breath on her neck, she felt a rush of heat into her groin and let out an involuntary gasp. 

What the...? She panicked. “Get off me, you’re crushing me” she said weakly. It was partly true, but her reaction worried her more. Her heart was starting to race, and a low ache merged with the heat.

“Concede” he said, his breath flowing onto her neck. She began to feel a little hazy and dreamlike.

“Alright, I concede, now get off me!” she gasped, she still couldn’t get her breath properly. As he rolled off her, she drew in a huge breath. Sweet Maker, what was happening to her? Her stomach was churning with nervousness. How the hell could she react like that, with him? She got up, but was still a little lightheaded, and wobbled slightly as she walked.

She stumbled and fell onto her knees. Before she could get up, he put his hands under her arms and lifted her up. “Your back...it’s grazed. You should get someone to look at it” His voice sounded softer than she ever remembered hearing it. “There’s something else on your back...” he said, almost a question. She guessed her shirt was pretty shredded and most of her back on view.

“It’s a tattoo.” she replied, her voice wavering a little. Krista couldn’t look at him; she could feel his eyes on her and knew she should go. This was turning into something she couldn’t face right now. She steadied herself before speaking. “I think we should go now. I need to...I need to get my back checked out.” But her voice also had a gentler tone than she normally used.

“Of course” he replied. She heard him moving away, and breathed a sigh of relief. As she went and got her coat, she heard him approach her. 

“I think you forgot something” he said.

Krista turned. He was holding her breastband, and then handed it to her. She glanced at his face, but he looked away as she caught his eye. “Thank you” she said, her voice a whisper. 

She waited for him to dress, and they rode back to Haven, again in silence. 

As they went to leave the stables, he called out to her “Krista?” and she turned her head. “You’re stubborn, you know that?” he said, watching her.

“Back at you, Cullen” she replied, then turned back and left.

It was only when Krista got back to her cabin, and Cullen got back to his tent, they realised. They’d both used their own names. They’d never done that before.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only after a while sitting thinking, that Krista realised she was in trouble here. It had been ages since she’d had this sort of extreme reaction to a man. Only this one didn’t try to charm her, he didn’t even try to be nice to her. What the fuck was wrong with her? He breathes on her, and she goes from disliking him to getting aroused. 

There was a knock at the door. “Come in” she shouted.

“Hello darling!” Dorian smiled entering with a swish. “I’ve come to find out the result of your exertions, and I expect all the dirt. If not, I’ll tell Josephine who tied her smallclothes to the flagpole”. He sat down next to her on the bed.

“You are such a shit; you know that” Krista replied, smiling.”You’ll end up using that threat once too many times, and I’ll tell you to stick it up your...”

“Yes, yes, but back to the point in hand. Tell all” he demanded, interrupting.

“There’s nothing much to tell, we fought, Cullen won.” Krista told him, but could see he wasn’t convinced.

Dorian watched her for a moment. “I can see there’s more. Firstly, you didn’t moan about him, and secondly, you used his name.” He paused briefly then asked. “Did you...do more than fight?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course not!” she replied, but blushing.

“But you thought about it, I can see it written all over your face. Do you want to fuck him?”

“What the...? I can’t believe you just asked me that.” Krista felt her face on fire from embarrassment.

“Well, well, this is a first. Krista Trevelyan embarrassed, never thought I’d see the day.” Dorian looked genuinely surprised. “Why don’t you speak to him, who knows, he may feel the same?”

“NO! No way. Last time I felt like this...it didn’t end well. I know Cullen isn’t the same...but we can’t just switch from disliking each other to something else. Besides I’ve coped fine on my own, I can take of my own needs. ” she insisted. She knew she couldn’t lose control ever again.

“I don’t doubt that, you are well able to look after yourself. But sometimes life is more than that, some mutual warmth and comfort” his voice now gentle.

“I have my friends for that” she replied defiantly.

“Yes, we are there for you, you know that. But we’re not there for other things. Whereas...” Dorian trailed off, indicating in the direction of Cullen’s tent.

“I can’t, the fact that we aren’t fighting is the better than before. It was getting tiring” she sighed. “I know you mean well Dorian, but I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

“I see. In that case, all I would say is think about it some more. I take it you’re coming to the tavern tonight?” He took her hand.

“Try and keep me away” she smiled, and kissed Dorian on the cheek.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cullen was watching the recruits training, it wouldn’t be long now before they would be attempting to close the breach, and he worried that they weren’t completely ready. 

But he knew he was distracted. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fight with Krista, how easily he got aroused just being close to her. That lack of control was concerning. He was still dealing with withdrawal symptoms and his dreams, and really didn’t need any more complications right now.

He sensed someone standing next to him.

“Cullen, how are they doing then?” Bull asked nodding to the group training.

“Bull, you can tell from other there,” he said, pointing to Bull’s tent. “Why are you really here?” Cullen thought he might be able to guess.

“Right. How did your fight with the Boss go?” he asked.

“We fought, she conceded. I have to admit she does give it all she’s got. I was surprised when she backed down, it was a first with me.” Cullen looked at Bull.

“She conceded? Really? That surprises me; I’ve never known the Boss to back down. Usually it’s more a case of holding her back.” Bull rubbed his chin before asking. “Cullen, what did you do to her?” 

Cullen saw Bull watching him now. “What do you mean?” he replied now confused. “Nothing, we both picked up injuries, and I know her back was raked up, but she was going to get that seen to.” He started to worry something was wrong, and rubbed his neck.

“Cullen, answer me truthfully now. Did anything else happen?” Bull’s tone was forceful, and his face stern.

“I don’t see...Maker’s breath.” It suddenly dawned on Cullen what Bull was implying.”Don’t be ridiculous, of course not!” He could feel the colour in his face rising. But he knew Bull, and how protective he was of Krista. “Look, trust me when I say this. I may have had a reaction to her, but I swear she knew nothing about it. I’m not in habit of forcing myself on women.” 

Bull patted him on the shoulder, his face softer now. “I know Cullen. I would trust you with the Boss above anyone here. Speaking of which, maybe you should talk to her. No-one here really knows what she’s been through. And I suspect you know something about difficult situations. Who knows, maybe you could help each other.” Bull smiled. “Why don’t come to the tavern tonight, make a change to your usual routine.” And with that he left.

Cullen rubbed his neck again. He began to wonder why Krista had conceded, and why it bothered him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorian was back in the tavern when Bull arrived.

“So?” Dorian asked expectantly.

“I’ve dropped a large hint, let’s see if he bites. But I’m not sure. Had to scare him a bit to find out what happened his side.” Bull replied. “And you?”

“Stubborn as ever, I’m honestly not sure if she’ll make a move. I think she’s scared.” Dorian shook his head. “Give the woman a dragon and she’ll wade in. Ask her to start a relationship, and she cowers.” 

“I suspect they’re both had something happen in the past. Fighting is easy, but trusting, not so much.” Bull put his hand on Dorian’s. “And we should know”.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a shock waiting for both Cullen and Krista the next morning.
> 
> NSFW

Waking up, Krista realised she had another hangover. Shit, how much had she drunk this time? Too much, evidently. Her head felt heavy like a lead block. This was no good; she couldn’t keep drinking to block things out like this. She wasn’t ready to get up yet and rolled over, and felt her arm smack into something. She opened her eyes.

Lying in the bed next to her was Cullen. Krista screamed, and tried to leap out of the bed, forgetting the wall was on the other side. Inevitably her head crashed into the wall and she fell back with a loud “oww shit”. For a moment she was slightly stunned, her naked body sprawled out across the bed.

“Sweet Maker!” she heard Cullen exclaim.

She finally managed to crawl back under the blanket, her back against the wall. 

“Cullen, what are you doing in my bed?” she demanded. He was sitting, staring at her, in shock. Maker, was he naked too?

“I don’t know...I don’t remember how...” he stuttered. Krista could see him now blushing furiously, and rubbing the back of his neck. He turned away, lifted the blanket, peering under. “Maker’s breath!” a tremor in his voice. 

“Neither do I” she admitted, her voice now shaky. “I don’t suppose...you know...if we...?” she dreaded asking. Maker, had they? 

Cullen looked at her, eyes wide, swallowing hard. “I don’t know...” he replied, now looking away. “I will...um...leave...I just need a few minutes.

It took a moment for Krista to register what he meant. 

“Oh...OH!” she saw the bulge in the blanket. Maker! The thought of him sitting in her bed with an erection sent her mind spinning off. A wave of heat overtook her, and she started to feel lightheaded. Then a slow ache started, as before. She then realised he was looking at her, while she was staring at shape of his erection covered by the blanket. Krista felt the heat in her face too. 

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean...to embarrass you.” he said, his voice still unsteady.

Krista let out a manic laugh “Maker, I wish it was that!” tumbled out, before she could stop herself. Her hand went to her mouth. She saw a look of recognition in his eyes.

This is no good, she thought, we’re both adults. They needed to talk about what was happening between them. She knew she couldn’t go on like this, getting aroused by this man; someone who she’d spent months butting heads with. She was trying to think how to approach it, when Cullen spoke.

“Why did you concede yesterday?” he asked; his tone more steady. 

Krista saw he seemed genuinely curious. She sighed, and decided to tell him the truth. “I couldn’t deal with fact you turned me on, when you breathed on my neck. It scared me. We had nothing but hostility between us, and then that happens.” 

“And now?” he asked, he was watching her intently.

Krista rubbed the palm of her head over her forehead. “Honestly?” she asked, answering his question with one of her own.

“Yes, I think we need to be honest now” he answered earnestly, still watching.

“Right now...I’m torn between wanting to talk to you, and wanting to fuck you.” Her voice was steady, and she felt relieved she’d said it. They were both quiet for a few moments.

“I’m up for trying both, if you want to” he then said, slightly smiling.

Krista couldn’t stop herself laughing. “Cullen, I never realised you had a sense of humour” she said. It eased the tension some. 

She looked at him. “Alright, I’ll take your offer, Commander. It may help diffuse the situation.” She smiled and put out her hand. He took her hand and pulled her gently towards him. “I have only one condition. I would prefer if you didn’t touch the scar on my chest. OK?”

“I promise” he replied.

As he turned onto his side, and raised himself up onto one elbow, she slid one arm underneath his raised arm as she lay down. Cullen moved his hand over and rested it on her hip. Krista’s eyes closed briefly as she felt warmth spread from his touch. When she opened them, his face was above hers. She smiled, and laced her fingers into his hair. “Kiss me then” she said. He smiled back, and kissed her. 

In that moment her world shifted. His tongue moving over hers, hers pushing against his, their breathing now faster, his hand gripping her hip, her hand playing with his hair. It was as if they’d always been together, nothing felt clumsy even if it was. Krista couldn’t resist nipping his tongue, and felt him smile against her mouth. His hand glided off her hip to her side and he ghosted his fingers over her waist. She drew back now giggling. 

“Stop, it tickles.” She tried to curl up away from his hand, against him.

Cullen lifted up his hand slightly. “I promise I’ll stop.” He was grinning. 

“OK, no more now.” She smiled and lay back, he laid his hand back onto her hip, and she felt him pressed against her thigh.

“So?” he asked, “breathing on your neck was it?” his mouth now a slight smile that made the scar over his lip seem to wrinkle. Krista reached her hand and traced the scar with the finger. 

“How did I never see this before?” she asked incredulously. “It’s beautiful.”

“Maker, is this really the first time I’ve kissed you?” he asked looking at her. He laughed “Well, since neither of us knows what happened, it may not be.” 

“We’ll know soon enough” Krista replied teasingly. She saw Cullen pause.

“Are you..?” he began.

“No, Cullen, but it’s been a long time.” Krista smiled, and he smiled back. “I may be tight...” emphasising the last word. She felt his cock twitch in response. Cullen pressed his face against her neck, his breath cascading down her chest and over her breasts, her nipples responding to the sensation. She sighed heavily. His hand traced up her body to her left breast. She felt he was being careful not to touch other one, where her scar was.

“Thank you” she whispered and felt him smile against her neck. She gasped when he grasped her nipple between his thumb and finger, gently at first, and then a little harder as began to rub it. Her reaction was involuntary, her head arched back and her legs juddered, rubbing against his cock, now settled against her thigh. They both moaned.

The tension that had slowly been building, ratcheted up a notch. Krista felt him lift his head up, and she placed her hand round his neck, dragging his mouth to hers, the kiss this time fiercer, almost bruising. Letting go of his head, she took hold of his wrist and pulled his hand downwards, moving her leg to allow him access. She paused, holding on.

She broke the kiss and looked into his face. “You can touch me, but only if I can touch you” she whispered, her tone tempting him to say yes. 

Cullen smirked. “Show me what you want, and I’ll show you what I like.”

Krista let go of his wrist and took hold of his hand guiding his fingers onto her clitoris and moving them to show him what gave her pleasure. “Your fingers are rough” she gasped. 

“Sorry, can’t help it, comes of using a sword” he said apologetically.

“Cullen, I wasn’t complaining” she smiled.

“I see, you like them like that then?” he asked, smirking.

“Maybe” she replied. She watched as Cullen shook his head. “Your turn now” she said, offering her hand to him.

As he placed his hand on hers, she could feel the calluses now. He guided her hand, wrapping it around his cock, then with his hand over hers; he moved them both up and down, showing her the pace he wanted. 

Krista heard him moan. “Maker, your hands are a bit rough too.” 

“Sorry, I should wear gloves more often with the bow” she apologised.

“Krista, did I say I was complaining?” he gave a little laugh.

“Point taken” she replied. He took his hand off hers and placed it back between her legs. As he slid his fingers back onto her clitoris, she gasped again, clenching her hand around his cock. Cullen moaned. As he ran his finger over her clitoris, she stroked his cock, the pace getting slowly faster as they both became more and more aroused. 

As the heat inside her built up and she felt the tension concentrate, it made the ache almost a pain now. She could never reach this pitch of intensity on her own so quickly without some form of fantasy. She stopped becoming fully aware of her movements as her hips lifted up slightly, her hand gripping harder onto his cock as she stroked him. The feel of his fingers was now her focus, and she now thrust against them, wanting now just to crash through and come. The movement of her hand became practically automatic.

And then, the tension released, the pain dissipated, as she came with a scream, her body shaking from the spasms. Only now was she aware that he had come, as she felt the warm fluid over her stomach. She realised she was still gripping him, tightly.

“Oh Maker, I’m so sorry” she apologised and let go.

“It’s fine. I...just couldn’t hold on, watching you. And your grip was more powerful than I expected.” As he collapsed backwards, she withdrew her arm quickly.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked now concerned.

“I wouldn’t call it that...no.” He was still panting a little.

Krista took the side of the blanket and wiped her stomach, but some had already dribbled down onto the bed. She had a thought. She started to look at the sheet on the bed, figuring if they’d had sex the night before, there should be some indication. As she crawled under the blanket, she heard Cullen.

“What are you doing?” he asked, confused.

“Looking for clues” she replied, giggling now.

“I may regret asking this...but clues for...?” He lifted the blanket watching her.

“What may or may not have occurred last night” she announced. “As yet there are none.” She looked back at him smiling, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Maker’s breath!” he exclaimed, laughing.

Krista decided to give up, and went to sit beside Cullen.

Cullen looked at her. He couldn’t see the person who drove him to distraction before. All he could see now was a funny, slightly batty, slightly vulnerable woman, sitting there. “How do you feel?” he asked.

“Strange, weird. All I wanted to do yesterday was to batter you with a stick. Now I’m sharing a bed with you. It’s a little confusing to say the least.” She smiled. 

“For me too, I can’t say being you with ever entered my head before. Maker’s breath, that sounded much better in my head” he rubbed his neck. “I meant...” but Krista interrupted.

“I understand. It takes some getting used to.” She sighed, and fiddled with her plait which had come partly undone.

He watched as she began to smile again. “I could have taken you, you know, yesterday I mean. If you hadn’t put me off, that is.” She turned and looked at him, daring him to respond.

“You think so? I’m not so sure. I suspect you would have exhausted those unconventional moves eventually” he teased. “Once I’d seen them, I suspect I might have been able to counter them.” He knew he was bluffing, but hoped she wouldn’t realise.

“I think not, Commander. I’ve watched you fight and watched you train. Sometimes you leave yourself open, it’s just part of the fighting style you’ve learnt. You lift your shield a little too wide sometimes, to strike forward. Not always, only when you have to stretch. It’s how you counterbalance. That little gap can be exploited.” She picked apart her plait as she spoke.

“You’ve watched me and seen that?” Cullen knew it was a minor weakness with shield combat, but hadn’t realised she’d noticed. “Maker, did you plan on using that?” he asked.

“Of course. I’d seen it and knew I could use it, once I had the right opening. Don’t forget your body has a memory of the style you’re most comfortable with. When under duress, you fall back on what’s familiar. Sadly someone rigged the contest, before I could find out” she smirked.

Cullen lunged for her, grabbing her round the waist and pulled her down onto the bed. She let out a laugh. He smiled and leant over her. “I believe you were the first to rig the contest by the way; when you sat on me dragging your breasts over my back. I managed to carry on, even though I had a reaction to you.“

“Maybe we need a rematch then?” she asked. He watched as her pupils expanded, and her breath caught when he mentioned having a reaction to her. She reached up and stroked his scar again.

“Are we talking about fighting, or something else now?” He knew from her reaction what the answer would be. She was flushed.

“Maker take you, Cullen. I don’t understand what you do to me. Right now I just want to feel you inside me.” Her voice faltering.

He knew that was what he wanted too, more than anything. He didn’t understand why he reacted to her either. He was hard again and knew it was her desire for him and his for her. In that moment he didn’t care about lack of control, he just wanted to fuck her.

Cullen watched as she opened her legs allowing him to move in between them. He leant back and grabbed a pillow, tucking it underneath her bottom. She moaned when he touched her and briefly closed her eyes. Maker, he couldn’t get over how aroused she was. Remembering what she said, he guided himself in a little, and she let out a yelp of pain. She was tight, he could feel the resistance, but she was also very wet.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked, concerned.

“Yes, but don’t stop, just do it slowly.” She was watching his face.

“I will” he replied.

He pushed a little further in, another yelp, and then some more, another yelp. Eventually he was fully inside her and heard a load moan. He pulled out halfway and heard her gasping, and then thrust in again. He knew he had to be careful at first, until she was used to him. Eventually he felt her grip loosen, and started to thrust faster and harder, building up a steady rhythm. 

She was moaning and her breathing rapid. Her moans just spurred him, the thought that she was so aroused by him made him want to make her moan more, because it turned him on. He couldn’t get enough of her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open. He bent down and kissed her, putting his arms on hers. He felt her spasm briefly as he kissed her, and her body arched up to meet him. He lifted himself back up and altered his position slightly, before continuing. She moaned loudly at that.

He knew she was getting close, he could sense slight twitches and her head was bent back. He made his strokes longer and deeper and then felt her gripping him hard, when she came. She screamed, and he couldn’t hold on. He felt himself swell and come, beads of sweat running down his face now. He remained inside her for a few moments, then leant over, kissed her neck, pulled out and lay on the bed.

Cullen was exhausted now, trying to get his breath back. He could hear Krista taking deep breaths as well. He reached for her hand, he still wanted to have physical contact with her. She laced her fingers through his, and they both lay there recovering for some minutes.

“Cullen...I don’t think anything...happened last night...I think I would have felt it when I woke.” She was laughing, but still a tad breathless.

He couldn’t help but laugh with her. “I think...I would be...feeling it too” he replied also slightly out of breath. He felt her thumb stroking his hand. He could see she didn’t even realise she was doing it, she was thinking. It was a soothing sensation. He closed his eyes. 

“Cullen?” she called.

“Yes, Krista” he answered, opening his eyes.

“How in the Maker’s name did we end up in bed together, naked, then?” he turned to see her looking at him, smiling.

He leant over and kissed her. “I have no idea, but I’m glad we did.” He smiled back.

“So am I” she replied still smiling. She reached up and ruffled his hair. “I like it when you let go. You’re much more fun.”

“I quite like when you concede, actually” he teased. He put his face against her neck, breathing on it. He heard a murmur of appreciation, and looked back up.

“For you, I’ll happily give way” she smirked. “But only in bed” she joked, and then squealed when Cullen tickled her.

“So then, how about this other rematch?” Cullen asked. “Still think you can take me?”

“I think so, I have a guaranteed tactic” she said confidently.

“Which is?” he asked, now kissing her neck. She sighed.

“One never gives the enemy advance knowledge. You should know that, as Commander of the Inquisition’s forces.” She trailed her fingers up his chest and neck, and stroked his lips.

“Am I still the enemy then?” he asked, kissing her fingers.

“When trying to regain my battle reputation, absolutely. I give no quarter. But I’m sure we can negotiate peace afterwards, Commander.” Krista smiled, and winked.

“I look forward to the rematch then, and the terms of the peace treaty, Herald.” Cullen replied smiling back.


End file.
